


Toxic

by idkspookystuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, But Not Much, Dancer AU, Dirty Talk, Grinding, It's really just porn, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Social drinking, Stripper, Top Louis, strip club, with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was Harry’s 21st birthday. Normally, for your twenty-first birthday, you would go drinking with a few of your mates, get piss drunk, and wake up in the morning with a horrid headache and a dry mouth, not remembering a single damn thing from the night before. But Niall Horan was not content to let his best friend have a normal twenty-first birthday.<br/>-<br/>Or the one where Louis is a stripper, it's Harry's birthday, and Harry gets what he paid for (a lap dance) and more (to go home with the hottest dancer in the club)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormy_skye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_skye/gifts).



> (i finished this on easter sunday which is so ironic)  
> bet you didn't think i would finish this, did'ya?  
> well you were right. i almost didn't.  
> i would like to thank google for providing me with the name of an actual strip club in NYC. yes, it's called strip-o-mania. no lie  
> thank you to stormy_skye for the inspiration to write an actual lap dance fic which i've wanted to do forever.  
> [the song louis was dancing to in the club ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlv64TfGB3M)  
> [the lap dance song (in the club) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXMpBsuCuiw)  
> [the lap dance song (at lou's place) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCRT8IItGpw)  
> enjoy  
> [follow me on Tumblr ](https://choirboycas.tumblr.com)  
> 

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Harold! Happy birthday to you!” Niall’s loud, drunken voice could be heard from across the bar as he wished his best friend a happy birthday. Harry rolled his eyes, taking another sip of the pint in front of him.

Today was Harry’s 21st birthday. Normally, for your twenty-first birthday, you would go drinking with a few of your mates, get piss drunk, and wake up in the morning with a horrid headache and a dry mouth, not remembering a single damn thing from the night before. But Niall Horan was not content to let his best friend have a normal twenty-first birthday.

Somehow, Harry had let Niall talk him into visiting a gay ‘adult entertainment club’ called Strip-O-Mania. Harry had known he was gay since he was sixteen and first crossed paths with Niall’s incredibly dreamy boyfriend, Zayn Malik, but he had never actually been to a strip club, much less a gay strip club.

“It’ll be fun!” Niall assured Harry over the phone as Harry was sitting in his small studio apartment, highlighting notes for the midterm he had to take very soon, “We’ll just go there, I’ll find a guy, I’ll pay for him to give you a lap dance, you’ll get an awkward boner, I’ll laugh at your boner, you’ll get piss drunk and I’ll help your drunk ass home.” At Harry’s unsure silence, Niall added, “I’ll buy drinks.”

When they walked up to the club, in a shady alley with a rather bland looking décor of tinted windows and a rather vicious looking bouncer at the door, Harry felt like bailing. “Come on, Styles,” Niall muttered under his breath, nearly tugging Harry by the collar to the door, “Hi, two please?” Niall asked the bouncer, who looked them over with a raised eyebrow.

“The show starts at eleven. Until then, most people just drink,” The bouncer said, pushing the door open to let the two boys in. Harry stepped inside and felt like fleeing again. Never in his life had he been inside a strip club, and now he was inside a _gay_ strip club. He was sure that he was going to collapse.

“Come on,” Niall said loudly, speaking over the thumping contemporary music as he pulled Harry towards the bar. The bar was simple enough, just a group of stools surrounded by a runway with poles drilled in, where, Harry assumed, the strippers would be –erm- _performing._

Niall sat Harry down at a stool and sat next to him, ordering both of them something that Harry had never heard of but drowned rather quickly when the bartender put it in front of him. “You need to relax, mate.” Niall said to Harry, nearly screaming over the thumping sounds of Rhianna’s newest hit.

“First time here?” Asked the bartender, turning to Harry with a friendly smile. Harry nodded sheepishly and the bartender laughed, cleaning out a glass with a rag as he spoke, “Have you heard about Louis Tomlinson?”

“No,” Harry said, watching the bartender’s actions carefully.

“Louis’ our top dancer here,” The bartender explained, looking over at the runway fondly, “He’s a bit of a showoff, but he’s a major hit with the guys here. I’ve also heard that he gives the best lap dances out of everyone here.” The bartender laughed at Harry’s shocked expression and raised his hands in defense, “But hey, you didn’t hear it from me.”

“That’s it,” Niall said, a mischievous smile spreading across his face, “We’re gonna get you a lap dance from this Louis guy.” Harry’s eyes widened in shock –because there was no way that Niall actually just suggested that he pay for his best friend to get a lap dance, like, _for real_ \- and Niall laughed softly.

“Hey mate,” A man said, sliding into the barstool next to Harry. He leaned in close as Harry turned to face him, looking over his shoulder before whispering, “So, I heard you guys were talking about Tomlinson.”

“Yeah,” Niall chirped, way too casually for a man about to pay for his best friend to get a lap dance from a top dancer who was, evidently, very well known, “I was actually gonna have my buddy Harry here get a lap dance from him.”

The man laughed softly, ordering some kind of hard liquor that Harry could never stomach. He waited for the bartender to return with the glass and took a small sip before resuming, “He’s a great dancer. Amazing lap dances,” He took another swing of the alcohol in his hands before he remembered something with a soft _oh_ , “And for the right price,” He whistled softly, chuckling, “Best fuck I’ve ever had.”

“He’s a prostitute?!” Harry yelled, and it didn’t occur to him that it may have actually been a little too loud as every single person in the bar turned towards Harry with a look of distaste as he sunk down. It wasn’t that he had anything about prostitutes, it was just that he had never actually encountered one and the fact that he was going to be getting a lap dance from one in-

He looked up at the clock and nearly screamed. It was ten fifty-five, which meant there were exactly five minutes until eleven o’clock, and Harry wasn’t an expert in lap dances or strip teases or anything, but he was definitely sure that this information meant that he was going to have a stripper in his lap before the hour was up.

The lights went down in the house and the man next to Harry stood up, taking his drink and walking somewhere, leaving Harry and Niall thankfully alone as music started to pump through the bar. Harry watched, his breath in his throat as men lined up down the runway, each taking a pole. There were four of them in total. The pole in front of Harry remained blissfully empty and Harry took a deep breath. None of the men were absolutely gorgeous either, and Harry thought he could get a lap dance from any one of them without getting too hard.

That’s when a man with tattoos covering his entire torso sashayed in, looking drop dead gorgeous, and Harry was almost certain he was drooling as the man stood next to the pole right in front of, throwing a wink at either Harry or Niall, the brunette couldn’t really tell.

What he could tell was that the man was absolutely _gorgeous._ His brown hair was falling in his face, and his hand kept coming up to fix it, but it didn’t look self-conscious. Every action of the gorgeous stranger was done with a kind of confidence that Harry didn’t know someone could have. His arms flexed with every subtle move, his tongue running over kissable lips, a faint trace of stubble visible as he surveyed the crowd.

His eyes locked onto Harry’s with a smile, his brilliant, gorgeous blue eyes flickering with excitement, enchanting Harry, drawing him in. He broke eye contact, though, as an English version of Bailando by Enrique Iglesias poured through the speakers.

_You look at me and, girl, you take me to another place._

The man danced with a practiced ease that drew all eyes towards him. His hips swayed so comfortably, his hands sliding up and down the pole, and Harry wished it was him. He wished that he could have this man dance just for him, touch him like he was that pole, and look at him as sinfully as he was every guy in the room. He wished every other man in the room could just disappear. He wished that the stranger, this gorgeous stranger was just his.

_Something ‘bout your body says, "Come and take me."_

“Told you that you’d fall for him,” The bartender said softly, Harry’s eyes not leaving the stranger’s body for a second, “That’s Louis all right. Drawing every man to him.”

_Got me begging, got me hoping that the night don’t stop._

_Louis._ The name suited the stranger as his eyes locked with Harry’s again. Instead of just sweeping over him with a wink as he had the other men who had been caught staring at him –because _, honestly_ , how could you not stare at Louis-he kept looking at him, giving Harry a dangerous look as he danced, and suddenly, Harry couldn’t tell if Louis’ face was flushed from dancing, or because he was turned on.

The room burst into applause as the men stopped dancing and each took their respective bows, hopping down off the platform to mingle. _And probably to get some money,_ Harry’s mind nagged him. All of Harry’s thoughts were, however, cut short as Niall went running after Louis, nearly dragging Harry. “Excuse me! Excuse me!”

Louis turned around and smiled as he looked over Harry, “I was hoping I would run into you,” He said, his voice turning into a sultry slur. It made Harry weak kneed, and he would have run out if it hadn’t been for Niall’s cobra-like grip on his wrist.

Niall smiled at Louis as if he was smiling at an employee of Tesco’s and asked, “It’s my best friend’s birthday. How much would it be for him to get a lap dance?”

Louis looked Harry over with an approving smile before turning back to Niall, “Normally it’s fifty dollars but,” He smirked at Harry, “For the birthday boy,” he said, practically mewling the words, “How does twenty-five sound?”

“Done,” Niall said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. He counted twenty five dollars and put it in Louis’ hand. The dancer smiled at him, stuffing the money in his back pocket before turning to the DJ. “I think you know what song I want you to play.”

Animals by Maroon Five blasted through the speakers as Louis pushed Harry down onto the barstool. “I only have one rule,” Louis said as he climbed onto Harry’s lap, facing the adult, “No touching.” He smirked as he leaned into Harry’s ear, licking the shell of it before whispering, “Not yet, anyway.”

Harry nodded and watched breathlessly as Louis climbed off of his lap gracefully, standing in front of him. Louis played with the waistband of the loose pants he was wearing, slowly making his way the short distance back to Harry. Louis came to a stop once he was in front of him, putting one hand on Harry’s inner thigh, and slowly gliding down to the floor.

He came back up just as slowly, and Harry was hyperaware of all of the eyes on him, wondering how the hell Louis had decided to give him a lap dance. He didn’t care, though, as Louis turned so he was facing away from Harry, grinding against him, and it was only then that Harry realized that he was painfully hard. Louis must have realized this too as he turned back to Harry, whispering, “That good, huh?”

Harry wasn’t a virgin, but it was like the first time he had ever felt sexual attraction anyone. The way that Louis moved, so gracefully and effortlessly, and right in front of Harry, made Harry feel like he was drowning. He felt like he could lose himself in the way that Louis moved against him, grinded against him, and so, when the song came to a close and Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, “Do you want to get out of here?” Harry was perhaps too quick to nod.

Louis led Harry by the hand out through the parking lot, through a group of winding cars, to a new looking Mercedes Benz. Harry whistled as he looked the car over, running his hand along the hood, “Someone has money, huh?”

“My dad does,” Louis said, a mischievous smile on his face, “He disowned me for being a gay stripper and so I stole his car.” Had it been anyone else telling Harry they stole a car, it would have been a little bit off-putting. But for some reason, with Louis saying it, it made him feel mischievous as well. Maybe the liquor was getting to him.

Louis drove Harry to his own flat in a comfortable silence, giving Harry a moment to ponder what was happening. He had gone home with one of the most gorgeous men he had ever met, who happened to be a stripper as well. It occurred to him that meant that he was most likely going to have a one night stand with a beautiful stranger. Niall would be proud.

Louis pulled into a long, winding driveway and parked the car, looking over at Harry with the same devilish smirk that he had given him earlier in the club. “Shall we go in?”

Harry nodded shakily, getting out of the car. He waited for Louis to do the same, following the dancer as he started the walk up to his house. “It’s nothing impressive,” Louis said, making casual conversation, “But I do take great pride in my house, so please try not to make fun of it _too_ much.”

Louis fumbled in his pockets for a minute before finding his key and unlocking the door, pushing it open. He let Harry in first. Louis’ house wasn’t big, but it was absolutely gorgeous. It was exactly like the kind of house a gorgeous stranger would have in movies; gorgeous, just to compliment them.

Louis shed his jacket off at the doorway, hanging it on some kind of hook. He smiled at Harry’s expression and motioned towards a contemporary looking couch, “Sit there. I’m going to get us something to drink. Do you like red wine?”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Harry said, watching Louis as he disappeared down a hallway. Harry walked over to the room where Louis had directed him, not sitting just yet. He looked over the mantle above the fireplace, smiling at pictures of Louis with other people. He looked so strangely normal; not like a stripper, but like a normal human being.

Harry walked over to a bookcase, smiling as he found that it was filled to the top with different CDs and records. Louis had good taste too, if his music collection was anything to go off of. Harry smiled as he found one of his favorite albums, The 2nd Law by Muse, (easily one of their best) and he picked it up, appreciating the record cover.

“You like Muse?” Louis asked, standing behind Harry. Harry turned around quickly, taking a moment to appreciate the dancer standing there, a smirk on his face and two glasses in his hand.

“Yeah,” Harry said, placing the album back in its place before looking back at Louis, “Sorry for snooping through your music collection.”

“No need to be sorry,” Louis replied. He sat down on a couch, motioning for Harry to do the same. Harry sat next to him as he carefully poured two glasses of wine, handing one to the younger man, who accepted it with a gracious smile. “Did you appreciate the show tonight?”

Harry blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet, taking another sip of the wine before muttering, “Yes. I did.”

Louis laughed softly at that, and Harry couldn’t help but think that his laugh must be that of an angel. “You know,” Louis said after a minute, looking up from the wine glass to look Harry dead in the eye, “I would really like to give you another lap dance.”  Harry spluttered, and Louis laughed again at his reaction. “Could I?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, putting his wine glass on the floor, watching as Louis did the same. “But,” he blushed deeper, if that were possible, before whispering, “I’m not exactly sure that I’d be able to wait for you to put music on.”

Louis laughed softly, crossing onto Harry’s lap. He pulled the other in for a longing kiss, perhaps the hottest kiss of Harry’s entire adult life, before whispering softly, “I can sing as well.”

Before Harry knew what was going on, Louis was licking and nibbling up his neck, and a gorgeous voice filled his ears, soft, mysterious, and dangerous. “Oh baby can’t you see, I’m calling. A guy like you should wear a warning. It’s dangerous.” He kissed Harry’s lips and pulled away with a smirk, locking eyes with his partner as he sang, “I’m falling.”

Harry whined softly as Louis grinded against him slowly, drawing every action out as he sang into Harry’s ear. “There’s no escape, I can’t wait.” He started biting down Harry’s neck, enjoying the soft sounds he was drawing out of the man before he went back to his ear, still grinding slowly against Harry, every action making the twenty-one year old more and more desperate. “I need a hit, baby give me it.”

Louis straddled Harry, running a hand down his spine, making every hair on Harry’s body stand up. Every action of the dancer felt electrifying. It was absolutely intoxicating. “You’re dangerous,” he sang, grinding down against Harry slightly faster, “I’m loving it.”

“Fuck me,” Harry said softly, and he wasn’t exactly sure when the words managed to escape out of his mouth, but the way that Louis smirked proved that it must have been the right thing to say. The dancer smiled at him, a small, “gladly,” dying out on his lips as he stood up. He took Harry’s hand, pulling him up from the couch, “What do you say we move this to the bedroom?”

Louis led Harry down a long hallway, pictures littering the walls, pictures of Louis with friends, with an older woman that Harry assumed must have been his mother, pictures of him as a young child with other children. It made Louis seem more normal than he had in the club.

Louis stopped in front of a door, pushing it open slowly. His bedroom was beautiful. Everything was modern and minimalist. Louis moved around the room with a practiced ease, moving over to the large bed in the center of the room. He sat down, the bed dipping with him and he looked at Harry, his eyes dark and mysterious. “Come here,” He said, beckoning Harry over with one finger.

Harry moved onto the bed, feeling it dip below him, and watched as Louis crawled over him slowly. If anyone else had tried to do that, he probably would have laughed at how ridiculous they looked, but not Louis. Louis looked graceful as he hovered over Harry, his eyes promising dark, sinful, amazing things as he leaned down to kiss Harry.

It was in that exact moment that Harry realized he never wanted to stop kissing Louis. It was the best thing he had ever done. Louis’ lips were so soft, they seemed so innocent, but hell if he didn’t know how to move them, how to work Harry’s mouth until he was a whimpering mess. Harry vaguely wondered if Louis could get him off just from kissing him, but that thought was quickly silenced as Louis’ hand started moving down his chest, lower and lower.

Harry’s breath caught in the back of his throat as Louis’ hand made his way to the button of his jeans, unbuttoning them with experienced ease and without breaking the kiss. Harry didn’t have time to be impressed with this, because just as quickly, Louis was pushing Harry’s jeans down his legs, throwing them onto the floor.

Louis’ hand snaked under the waistband of Harry’s boxers, wrapping a hand around his partner’s cock and stroking it agonizingly slowly. Louis smirked at the boy as he broke the kiss, his head banging against the headboard in a way that made Louis wince. “Are you alright, love?” The dancer asked softly, not stopping his ministrations.

“Lou,” Harry moaned out, the nickname pouring from his lips without his consent. Louis smiled at that, leaning down to kiss Harry again, the kiss short, leaving Harry wanting more. The boy looked up at Louis, his green eyes blown wide and he softly whispered, “Fuck me?”

Well, Louis was only human.

Louis was quick to strip off what little of his clothing remained, reaching over to the bedside table where he had a bottle of lube. Harry looked up at Louis, his eyes wide, because the hottest man he’d ever known was actually going to fuck him. Louis laughed softly at Harry’s startled expression, leaning down to kiss the boy again as he coated his hand in the slippery substance.

Louis pulled away from the kiss to watch in awe at Harry’s face when he pushed a finger into him. The boy closed his eyes in pleasure, biting his lip to stop himself from calling out. “Don’t bite your lip, sweetheart,” Louis said softly, “I want to hear you. I want to hear the pretty noises you make all for me.”

That seemed to do it as Harry moaned out loudly. Louis smirked at the boy, making quick time of stretching him sufficiently. Louis pulled his fingers out when it seemed that Harry was ready. He rolled a condom on, pouring lube over his cock. He stroked himself slowly, moaning at the contact. Everything felt more intense with someone as beautiful as Harry under him, making the most beautiful noises.

“Are you ready, baby?” Louis asked, positioning himself at Harry’s opening. Harry nodded slowly, watching in admiration as Louis pushed into him. Harry screwed his eyes shut in pleasure, trying to stop himself from coming just at the initial penetration. It was such an amazing feeling, the burn quickly turning to pleasure as Louis stretched him. It felt like he was going to be torn from the inside out and it felt amazing.

Louis gave Harry a second to adjust before giving an experimental thrust. As Harry whined out, Louis figured he was good to go, quickly thrusting into his partner, short snaps of his hips that gave off a lovely sound as his thighs slapped against Harry’s ass. Louis knew he wasn’t going to last very long, and after a few minutes, he could feel himself getting dangerously close to the edge.

Louis grabbed Harry’s cock against, stroking it in time to his quick thrusts, making the boy call out even more. Harry was whining every time Louis’ hips connected with his ass, but Louis knew he still needed something to push him over the edge. “Baby,” Louis said, his voice hoarse with the effort not to come before his partner, “Look at me.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open and met Louis’, the dancer’s eyes harsh and dominant and rough in a way that made Harry whine in the back of his throat. “Come for me,” Louis said roughly, and that seemed to do it as Harry came with a shout, painting both of their chests white. Louis came only a few minutes behind him, his face buried in Harry’s neck.

_I’m addicted to you, don’t you know that you’re toxic?_


End file.
